Sweet Sunset
by Angelical Lady
Summary: On the rebuilted Kimonku,Yaten starts a new hobby:painting.But when he had a weird dream that gives him the idea for a new paiting,it becomes his obsession and is driving him crazy!He'll be able to figure out the dream or the sunset will hunt him forever?


_Hi there__, minna-san! _

_This is my very __first fic (well, at least in English...xD)_

_I'm that THAT great writing in English because I'm Brazilian and it turns to be a little difficult to me to write…but I'm trying because this is a very good way to train it and I think I like to write in English. Of course I'll translate it in Portuguese too but…anyway, it doesn't matter!_

_This is not the first MinakoxYaten fic I wrote but I LOVE this couple and since there isn't too much fics about them as I like (at least not regularly updated), I decided to write one myself!_

_And beside this one, I have plans to write more two…but they are going to be a little longer and will take a while to write the chapters. But as soon as I write them, I'll post! _

_NOW, stopping__ the talking, to the fic!_

_If anyone find any mistakes in the grammar, please, tell me and I will correct!_

_Oh__, another little advice…in this fic, when the Starlights are transformed, they are female and when not, they are male, okay? So, I will refer to them as SHE if they are on Senshi form and HE if they weren't! _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon don't belongs to me...it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi!**_

* * *

**Sweet Sunset**

**Chapter One:The weird dream and a painting **

The painting remained untouched in front of him. All the paint still on the table, along with the brushes and everything else.Yaten remained staring at the white paint, his mind totally in blanch. All his ideas were escaping from his mind, leaving him with nothing. Sitting down on a chair, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to come up with any idea.Paintig has become his hobby since he and the others Starlights along with Princess Kakyuu have returned to Kimonku to rebuilt the planet. It was his escape from the work and a good way to relax, at least for him.

And he was good, with was a surprise even for him. The first painting he made was now in the Princess' Chambers, a beautiful painting of the woods near the palace, in the autumn, with the golden leaves falling. Since that day, every single free time without missions around the planet or rebuilding some missing parts, he wents to his chambers on the new re-builted palace and lock himself to start another painting. By now, he already has a room full of them.

But this evening…well, it seems that he was out of ideas. Sighing once again, he finally gave up and went to bed and within minuts, he was deeply asleep.

* * *

It was summer, it could be seen by the warm sun. A beautiful but yet desert beach was the setting and a sunset was the star of the show. The colors of the setting sun were reflected in the blue sea, painting it with its colors. A scene so usual but yet…there was more, something familiar…. 

Yaten woke up with the morning sun on his face. What a weird dream! He stayed on the bed, looking at the ceiling. His thoughts are very confused. He knew that something on that scene was familiar, somehow, but he couldn't place what it was. And why it has to be a sunset?

"_It __doesn't matter…it was only a dream, anyway."_

He put the dream aside and got up, today he was going to patrol the quadrant C of the planet, one of the biggest areas in the hole planet.But, in the minute he put his feets on the floor, his gaze fell upon the painting still untouched and the dream come back to his mind.Immediatly, one idea come to him.Yaten jumped out of the bed and grabbed one of the brushes and the paint and started to fill the painting with color.

* * *

Princess Kakyuu was in a very good mood this mornig.While walking in the hallways of the palace, she was thinking about how beautiful her planet was and how good the things are going. The whole universe was in peace and since the battle against Galaxia was over, all her people were alive again. And now, with the planet totally re-builted and much beautiful than before, the only thing left was enjoy and relax. And as long as some little details are settled, she could release her beloved friends and protectors to a very long vacation, even released the from their duties. They deserve it and she couldn't be more happy to let them go and find happiness, as a way to thank them for what they always did for her. 

But not yet. There were some little things to settle first, like the Senshi who will replace them. Of course that only in their "job", but never in her heart. Entering in the big dinning room, she found Fighter and Maker already eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, my Starlights!"

She greeted them, with a warm smile, before sitting in the head of the table. The other two looked at her and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Princess!"Said a full-mouthed Fighter. Maker looked at her with disgust in her violet eyes at the sight of the food bad-chewed in the other's mouth.

"Fighter, be more polite! Swallow before talking! Nobody wants to see the food on your mouth! It's absolutely disgusting!" The girl, doing a funny face, swallows the rest of the food and spokes again.

"Sorry, _Miss Polite_, but I was greeting our Princess!"

"I'm sure that Kakyuu-hime doesn't want to get food all over her face and surely she doesn't want to see it being chewed because you don't have manners!"

"You two, calm down!"Spoke the princess, sweatdropping, trying to calm down the two." But Fighter, you really have to learn how to talk without food in your mouth."

"Sorry, Kakyuu-hime!"Fighter looked down, apologizingly and blushing a little.

"It's okay." Smiled Kakyuu."Now, where's Healer?"

"Well, she was supposed to be here already. Today she's going to patrol the quadrant C and it's better for her hurry up. But I don't see her yet." Said Maker. Of course she knew Yaten wasn't a morning person, but when was about her duty, she was always on time. At that exact moment, a dirty Yaten, with paint all over his face and clothes, entered in the room.

"Good morning!" He said, smiling and sitting on the table to eat.

"What happened to you? You're totally dirty!" Asked Maker in shock, while Fighter choked with her food, coughing like crazy and Kakyuu was controlling herself not to laugh.

"Oh, well…I woke up this morning with a new idea for a painting and I HAD to do it before the idea flew away." Told Yaten, casually, starting eating his breakfast.

"Another one? I don't think that the room you keep those things can keep one more painting…it's crownded! If we open the door, a cascade of paintings falls over your head!" Pointed Fighter, able to talk again after stop coughing.

"Oh, don't worry! This one will remain on my bedroom! I'll like to keep it."

"I would like to see this one,Healer.I like your paintings!"Said Kakyuu,with a smile.

"Of course,Princess!It's in my bedroom!I'm sorry if I couldn't show it myself,but I have a long day…the quadrant C is very big and I have to start the patrol."Said him,getting up,ready to leave,but was stopped by the sweet voice of his Princess.

"Healer…"

"Yes,Kakyuu-hime?"

"Please,take a bath before you go!"

* * *

_Well,this is it!_

_The first chapter of my fic!\o/_

_At first,it would be a one-shot but I changed my mind because I start having more ideas to put in and I tought it would be better if I separate it in chapters._

_Hope you have enjoyed this first chapter and don't forget the review!_

_Let me know what you think!_

_Kissus,minna!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
